Gray Tinged Affection
by CyberMaiden
Summary: Gren and Faye bond. Fluffy but not? Please Read and Review. Flame if you must.


Author: Tiffany G.

Email: cybermaden@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13 Few curses.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, or those sexies, Faye and Gren.

Summary: I watched Jupiter Jazz like 3 times. I wanted to write a story about the in between. After Faye tried to shoot Gren, and before she is found handcuffed the next morning. Don't worry, I decided not to make this a relationship, or a one night stand. Just tame fluff, if that, because as far as this fic goes is platonic comforting. But if there was ever GrenxFaye…..I think it would be cool to call the ship "gray." Haha I'm lame.

Extra Notes: #1. I have Faye knowing some basics about her past.

#2. As far as I know, Gren isn't exactly a hermaphrodite. I've decided that he has got the breasts, but the rest is normal, cept for hormone levels and what sickness he might have had. OOC, I suck at making characters that aren't mine the way they were written. This is fanfic tho.

Faye fired her gun mindlessly around the inside of Gren's apartment. She wasn't really looking to shoot him. But, if she were to hit Gren, it was because she was currently emotionally unstable and her tears were hampering proper vision and aim.

She didn't sense it when 'Mr. Saxophone' advanced upon her, and so was caught off guard when he wrenched her arms behind her back, causing the gun to drop from her hands. Faye was now outright sobbing, and it was a while before she registered that Gren's slender arms no longer held her in a painful grip, but had wrapped themselves around her small, shaky body. He cooed nonsensically into her hair, and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm.

"I'm here right now Faye. I decided to take this course of action long before I met you. Yes, I might die tomorrow, I'm sorry. You can't stop me. So just be with me here tonight."

The man with the midnight blue hair led the fragile woman to the bedroom. She laid down on the mattress as he turned off the lights. He joined her on the bed in a spot next to her. Desiring physical contact, Faye positioned herself on her back, and beckoned to Gren. She motioned for him to lay his head on her chest, he was a little shy at first, but eventually obeyed her. He wasn't sure what was intended by this closeness, but as he rested on her just above her breasts, he could not help but feel at peace. It was undeniably nice to be a part of another human being's warmth. He had been denied the feeling for so long.

A sigh escaped Gren's lips when Faye began to play with his hair. She gently raked her fingers thru the long, smooth strands.

"You were right."

"Was I?"

"Earlier, when you said I was leaving my comrades before they could do it to me? It's true. I didn't want them to hurt me, so I ran." She paused before her next confession. "I like you Gren. I wanted you to know that, and I'm glad I got to know you a little. But what I didn't want to happen with them, is happening with you."

Gren felt pain upon hearing such words. "I'm sorry Faye. I never meant to hurt you. I can only ask you to understand that this is what I need to do."

Not liking the melancholy this conversation was creating in the air, Faye changed the subject. "Gren, you said you weren't interested in women. Does that mean you have a boyfriend?"

"No, and I never said I was interested in men."

"So, you're just what? Anti-relationship?"

"Maybe, like you, I'm afraid to be hurt."

"You ever think that love isn't gender specific?"

"That was random. What made you think of that?"

"Nothing." Faye was glad that the darkness hid her blush.

"Well, to answer your question I agree. I don't think love has to be concerned with gender either. Many people might love their significant others as just the person aspect, without regard to sex." 

"You ever loved anyone?"

"Before prison I had a couple girlfriends. I was attracted to Vicious for a while during the war to tell you the truth. Then there was this woman that came here some time ago. She was beautiful but I could tell she was trouble."

Faye thought the last person sounded like herself, she grinned, wondering who he was talking about.

"How about you?" He asked Faye.

"Me? I fall in love too easily. I should probably work on that. I trust people easily as well, and I've learned that's a mistake. So you'd think I'd know better about love."

"Anyone on your mind lately?"

"One of the men from the group of bounty hunters I hang out with. I think I might love him. Then there is the captain of the ship, I love him like a father. Also, there is a girl on the ship who is like a little sister. But the younger guy, he has green hair and brown eyes. He's so gorgeous, and smart. He hates me, he'll never be for me."

"You left these people."

"So they couldn't hurt me Gren. I care about them, but I know they barely see me. I'm not a person to them. I'm this filthy slut, a bitch, and the problem. I always do everything wrong, and if I so much as breathe around them, they get annoyed. The guy I told you I could be falling for views me as nothing and no one. He loves someone else. So I got myself out of their way."

"I can't imagine they would think those things of you. I care about you and I've known you less than a day."

"That's because you've seen a glimpse of the real me. I am weak, with feelings. My so called comrades have no pity for the weak. I'm really just a girl. A lost little girl. I lived in the suburbs, you know. Went to high school, was on the cheerleading team. I had grown up in wholesome surroundings. I am trying to cope with this world I have been thrown into. Any innocence is eaten alive here. I refuse to be conquered, so I put up a façade. If they knew who and how I really was, I don't know what would happen."

"You should tell them Faye. You're stronger than you think. I thought you'd been born into this kind of life, so I'd say you are adapting well. If they don't like you, it is because you don't let them see the real you."

"I've never talked to them about me. They have never talked to me about themselves. You're the only one I've ever told, and the only one who cares. Gren, I'd like to call you my friend." He smiled at her, which she took as acceptance. "My one friend in the whole world, that is what you are. And you're not going to stay with me." 

A new wave of tears broke their way through Faye's defenses. She covered her face to hide from him. Gren grabbed her hands away from her, and wiped the wetness from her eyes with his fingertips.

"Shh. Faye, I promise life will not always be this way for you. Someone like you could not be made to suffer forever. I cannot believe in a God that would allow that."

Now he hugged her to his chest, petting her hair softly, as she had done for him. He offered what relief he could give, and that is how they fell asleep, comforting each other.

Early the next morning Gren stirred from his rest and gazed down at the woman sleeping in his arms. He admitted to himself now that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He sighed, because it was time to go.

Noiselessly, he settled her on the bed to lay on her own. A small, salty water droplet slipped from one of his sapphire eyes. He knew he was to die whether he met with Vicious or not, so he resolved to go on with his plans. Faye must not be made to become more attached, he couldn't allow her to suffer more because of him.

Gren dressed himself for the mission ahead of him. Prior to leaving he wrote a note for Faye and took one last look at her face. He didn't even have time think about it before he had lowered his face down to her heart-shaped one. He placed a feathery light kiss upon her lips, lingering and pure. She never moved.

To ensure she didn't come after him, he cuffed her hands together as gently as he could. He regretted having to take such measures, but it was for her own good. She still showed no signs of stirring.

"Goodbye. I love you Faye. You are the best friend I have ever had." He whispered and left.

On the way to his doom Gren could not help but think of all those he had loved during his life, for different reasons and in different ways. His mother, his family, friends from school, his war comrades, Vicious, Julia, and now Faye. He wept for them all, and never for himself.

Back at his apartment Faye opened her green eyes, and stared at the wall. She was trying not to cry.

"Love you too Gren."

Jet came for her later that day and brought her back to the Bebop. She read the note before leaving Gren's home, in it he gave her permission to take anything she wanted from his apartment. She chose his jacket and a few pictures of him for memories.

Someone entered her room, interrupting her thoughts. It was Jet letting her know that Spike had returned, the ex-cop grumbled about him not bringing the bounty back with him. Faye was informed that the bounty had been Gren, and upon hearing this she ran to greet Spike.

"Afro-boy! What happened to Gren?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because he was my friend." Faye replied, lip trembling in anger.

"Woa, cool it. I didn't know." He held his hands up, gesturing an apology. "He died Faye."

"Oh." She turned around and began walking despondently back to her room.

Spike still stood where she had left him, even after he was sure she was gone. He was astonished, had he just seen the woman who cared for no one shed tears? The bitch fury known as Faye Valentine was crying. And now he inexplicably felt like shit.

End. 


End file.
